


He Likes His Rough

by Brevity (orphan_account)



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Breeding, Consensual, Creampie, Fucking, Gay Porn Hard, Hardcore, Incest, M/M, Porn, Punching, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Brevity
Summary: [Joshua is aged up]Alex and Joshua smut.





	He Likes His Rough

Alex rolled his hips over Joshua's ass, the teen on his hands and knees beneath him and moaning in pain and pleasure as his older brother’s slick cock worked in and out oh him.

“Ahh- yes,  _ fuck _ !” Joshua cried out sharply when Alex hit his spot, sending pins of pleasure to his cock and making him shudder. Hearing him made Alex bite his lip in excitement.

Lowering himself over Joshua so that their sweaty bodies were touching, Alex moved his head to the side to nibble Joshua's ear.

“Like that?” he asked, his voice laced in arousal. Joshua nodded quickly, goosebumps racking up the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I like that,” he whispered, so sultry he sounded like a porn star. Alex pressed himself deep inside of his brother, so that he was flush against his ass, and then he started thrusting inside, pushing his cock against Joshua's tight hole and his tip rubbing against the teen’s prostate, making him gasp and whine. The overlaying pleasure made his eyes sting with tears, the teen's cock twitching and leaking cum from the tip.

He brought a hand up to run his fingers through Alex's hair. “Fuck me harder,” he  cried, his brother sucking and nibbling on his neck.

The older man groaned into Joshua's flesh before biting down hard on the teen's crook of his neck, his younger brother’s voice driving him insane. It made Joshua say an “ow”, and Alex wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, gripping him tight and holding him still so that he could hump harder against him, his cock jabbing roughly against Joshua's bundle of nerves and making the teen moan loudly, shutting his eyes tight.

“Ah, ah,” Joshua gripped Alex's hair roughly, tugging the brown strands. “Fuck me, fuck me, please!”

Alex got up from Joshua's body, the bedroom’s air immediately stinging the two in chilly breezes as their bodies broke from their sweaty closeness.

Pulling out of Joshua, Alex slapped the teen's ass, making the younger brunette whine. He slapped it again, harder, making a light mark of pink. Then he slammed himself back into Joshua's ass, to the hilt, and the teen's breath hitched.

He pulled out again just to shove himself back inside, roughly; making Joshua groan and being his hand down to stroke his cock.

Alex started fucking him. Going at a fast pace, the man gripped his brother's hips, keeping them up when they started to falter.

“You want me to fuck you like that? In your cunt?” Alex thrust inside roughly and Joshua nodded quickly.

“Yeah, yeah- fuck my pussy!” he cried, his legs trembling as he jerked himself. Alex kept fucking him, dropping his head back and exhaling because he was too hot. Joshua let go of his cock, leaning down on the bed on his elbows. It put him at a different angle, so Alex had to push his ass down, looking at him again.

His younger brother’s body was shiny in sweat, drops dripping from his back to his arched spine.

“Slap me, Alex.”

Alex slapped him again, the teen crying out in pain. He slapped him again, and again, working the spot on his ass raw. Joshua rolled his hips against Alex's cock, the man pausing his fuck to let him.

The teen worked backwards, rocking his ass over Alex's cock and fucking the fat meat as he moaned. Alex bit his bottom lip, his hands at his sides as he watched his brother fuck himself on his cock.

“You like my cock?” he asked, the meat twitching inside Joshua's ass.

“Yeah,” the teen moaned, looking back at his brother. He smirked, eyes lidded in arousal. “I love your cock, baby.”

Alex licked his lips before shutting his eyes and dropping his head back, moaning as Joshua's ass seemed to get tighter around him. “ _ Fuck _ !” he exclaimed, ripples of heat traveling down his stomach to his groin and stinging his dick.

Joshua stopped moving and Alex pulled himself out of the teen, jerking himself in his hand and breathing quickly.

Joshua laughed. “Are you done, Alex?” he asked, a teasing remark that Alex glared at him for through his light eyes.

He ignored the teen, quickly pressing the tip of his cock against the brunette's ass as cum dribbled out, in thick ripples. He smeared the white over Joshua's hole with his head before pushing himself back inside, slowly, making Joshua moan steadily at the feeling of his brother's thick cock re-entering him.

Then Alex started fucking him again, his cum working as fresh lubrication and dragging over his cock in a thin layer as he slammed in and out, his balls slapping the teen's ass.

Joshua gasped loudly, reaching a hand back to grip his buttcheek and pull it, spreading his asshole open more.

Alex slapped Joshua's ass again while fucking him, sending burning waves across the teen's lower body.

“You want me to hurt you?” Alex asked, panting as he worked quickly in and out of Joshua's hole. The teen nodded quickly, moaning.

“Hurt me bad,” he cried, dragging his nails down his inner thigh and hurting himself, making his cock throb as it stood erect, bouncing in his fuck. Alex slammed into him, making the teen cry out again. Then he groped Joshua's butt cheek, the red spot of spanking.

Groping it roughly, he slammed himself inside of Joshua harder, hissing at the excitement.

He punched the sore spot on Joshua's ass, making the teen cry out loudly in pain. It made his muscles contract, his anal canal closing tightly around Alex's cock- the man growling lowly as he shoved himself slowly into Joshua's ass.

The teen gasped as he cried, stroking his cock had had started leaking cum. “Hit me again, baby- rape me,” he cried, his body shuddering as he came. He bit his bottom lip hard, breaking the skin, as he shut his eyes; gripping his cock at the base tightly to stop himself from finishing too early.

Alex exhaled deeply, eyebrows furrowed as he worked himself back out of Joshua's tight ass, stopping at the head. His groin was filled with hot pins of ecstacy, his orgasm building up.

He caressed Joshua's ass, running his hand softly over the bright red soreness of it, before making a fist and punching it again, twice. Joshua screamed, his body shaking and racking with trembles as the pain shot through him, making him orgasm and break into sobs. He gasped sharply as he tried to breathe, his cock bouncing and dripping cum, and his body rolling in goosebumps.

Alex grabbed Joshua's hips and pushed himself inside the teen's extremely tight ass, working himself inside until his balls were squished against his groin and the teen's ass. His mouth dropped open as he rolled himself against his brother, his cock smothered in the teens tight canal, forcing his orgasm to spill over.

He wrapped his arms around Joshua's torso again, putting his full body weight onto the crying, shaking teen, and forcing him to lay flat on the bed; muffling his sobbing.

“ _ Fuck _ … fuck, fuck,” he humped Joshua's ass, laying on the teen and forcing his brother to hold his breath against the beds sheets and scattered pillows. He grit his teeth tightly, growling as his cum was worked out of him, his cock pulsing the white out deep in Joshua's ass.

Joshua brought his hands back, gripping Alex's hair tight with one and pulling on it sharply, and  scratching his brother's shoulder with the other, his air hitched with crying as he lay underneath the bigger man.

Alex shuddered, groaning and exhaling as he finished. Pushing up off of Joshua's body, the man pulled himself out of the teen, slowly- hissing at the sensitivity of his cock. He had cum built up at the base of his cock, in his pubic hair's. Joshua had cum coating his swollen hole in a sloppy, over sexy look.

The teen pushed up from the bed, looking back at Alex. He was crying with hitched breathing and a bloody bottom lip. Alex caressed Joshua's burning buttcheek, looking at the tired teen whose face was pale with red blotches from crying, his chest red from his orgasm.

“Push out that cum for me,” Alex said, looking back to Joshua's hole. The teen rose his shaking butt up and pushed, his hole gaping open and Alex's cum spilling out in a stream. Alex licked his lips, watching as his brother's ass seemed to open and close, gaping and puckering shut.

“You're so fucking sexy,” he whispered, looking back to Joshua's face. The teen smiled some, giving a shaky exhale.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex grabbed the teen, forcing him to lay on his back on the bed. The touch of his ass against the bed made him lose his breath, but he stared up at Alex as the man crawled over him, looking down at him. “I want to fuck you all over again.”

“You can fuck me anytime.” Joshua wrapped his arms around Alex's neck, his limbs trembling. Alex dipped down the lick the teen's lips, dragging his tongue over his brother's bloody bottom lip.

“You want to fuck me again?” Alex asked, bringing his body down to roll his hips over Joshua's, his cock rubbing against Joshua's. Joshua nodded, staring up at him.

“I always want to fuck you,” he said before quickly kissing the man, his sore lips begging for rest as he deepened the kiss. Alex moaned into it, slipping his tongue into Joshua's mouth and running it over the teen's. The younger brunette brought his shaking hips up to touch Alex, nudging their dicks together, his own already working back its erection.

Joshua broke the kiss to give a shuddering moan, looking up into his brother's eyes.

Alex smiled at him.

“I'll give you something else,” he said before going down Joshua's body, licking and sucking his nipples until they were perking buds, and then down the teen's waist, his happy trail and groin to his semi erect cock.

He took it into his hand, holding it up so that he could suck the teen's balls. Joshua flushed, bringing an arm to rest under his head as he watched his brother, his breathing slowly calming down as he willed himself to calm down- as he watched his brother go down on him.

Alex could feel Joshua's cock get firmer in his hand, the thinner meat sticking up in his hold. He used his other hand to grip the top of Joshua's scrotum, forcing his balls to get taught and firm. He rolled his tongue over them, making Joshua close his eyes at the light feeling.

Slipping them into his mouth, Alex sucked on them, Joshua's legs bending at the knees beside him and opening wide as the teen hummed slightly. He opened his eyes again when Alex popped them out of his mouth, pressing his lips together despite their being sore.

Alex did it again before licking the line that separating Joshua's balls. He followed the line up before taking Joshua's dick into his mouth, the teen dropping his mouth open at the hot cavern.

“Yeah…” he breathed, watching as his older brother went down- his hole cock in his mouth until his nose was in Joshua's pubic hair. Alex swallowed.

Joshua's mouth fell agape, the teen staring as Alex swallowed again, his throat contracting around the teen's cock and making his groin fuzzy. Then the man pulled up, his mouth tight around Joshua's shaft, and he started blowing him.

Joshua brought a hand to his chest, pinching and playing with his nipples as he breathed quickly, watching his brother's head go up and down. He couldn't talk, mouth dropping open more as the friction continued.

Alex went up Joshua's cock, pausing at his head before popping off of it sharply, the teen giving a choked gasp. Smirking, the man had to think hard to keep from getting erect, or he and Joshua would be at this all night and the morning. He went back down, engulfing Joshua's cock whole and swallowing again. The teen moaned, dropping his head back.

“ _ Yes _ , Alex-” he strained, gripping the sheets. He opened his legs wider, allowing more access.

Alex moved up and down again, using his teeth against his brother's shaft. The teen held his breath, pleasure gathering around his cock and scorching his groin. When Alex got off of him again, he exhaled deeply, his chest moving rapidly.

“Were you gonna come?” Alex asked, smirking at the teen. His brother looked at him, panting. He licked his lips.

“...yeah,” he admitted, his cock flushed at the tip and fully erect, veins pulsing. Alex smiled. “Good.” He took Joshua's cock into his mouth again, going up and down in a steadfast rhythm that made the teen wince from the tinge of pleasure that rolled in his dick.

He inhaled deeply, breathing hard and clutching the sheets. His cock felt like it was going to burst- he thought he might pee.

Looking down, he looked at Alex, who was sucking the tip of his cock like a lollipop, his hand stroking the teen's shaft.

The man looked up.

The minute they looked into each other's eyes; Joshua seeing Alex's hollowed cheeks, his grey brown soldier eyes- it sent him over the edge.

Joshua gasped sharply, his cock spilling over in Alex's mouth. The man must not have expected it to happen that fast, because he blinked a few times in surprise before working down his brother's cock, letting the cum spill into his throat. Joshua's toes curled, his legs almost closing around Alex as the man swallowed around his cock, finishing him off and swallowing the teen's cum. The teen bucked his hips, gasping and shuttering in ecstasy as he shoved his cock down Alex's throat, choking the man slightly as he swallowed more cum that came.

“Oh my god,” Joshua perched up on his elbows, watching Alex as he moaned, his mouth dropping open and his breath catching. He bucked his hips more on accident, fucking Alex's mouth as he grit his teeth and finished orgasming, his face and chest flushing at the immense pleasure.

Alex popped off of Joshua's cock, making the teen gasp and his body tremble. He licked his lips, looking at Joshua's pink face.

“That was hot,” he said, watching his brother's eyes. The teen licked his lips, panting. He quickly nodded, speechless as he caught his breath.

“Yeah,” he whispered, staring at Alex with lusty eyes, “You are.”

Alex laughed and dropped down onto the bed. “Lay on me.”

Joshua climbed onto the man, laying on him on his stomach. Alex dragged a hand down Joshua's body to his ass, caressing his sore buttcheek.

As Joshua kissed Alex, the man used his other hand to touch the teen's cheek, slipping his hand from his brother's butt to his hole, where he slipped a finger inside the slick, abused entrance to finger him slowly. Joshua moaned softly against Alex, their kiss going deeper.

 

Then the siren started, and the walls started peeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a one shot, but I got the idea for it to be longer, maybe them surviving Silent Hill together. If you like that that idea, let me know and we'll see if it works out!


End file.
